


hooked on a feeling

by exohousewarming, satans_cinnamonroll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_cinnamonroll/pseuds/satans_cinnamonroll
Summary: Prompt number:#502Side Pairings (if any):chanyeol/kyungsooSummary:Baekhyun doesn’t really know what he’d do without Jongdae.





	hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: The prompter mentioned Tati by name, so if you watch her videos you’ll probably be able to pick up when I referenced her. Title taken from the song by Blue Suede, from the GOTG soundtrack. Baekchen are disgustingly in love so I thought it was fitting. Big thank you to the mods for being so lenient with me, as I’ve had a lot of school work and not enough time to write!

For as long as he can remember, makeup has always interested him. 

Some of Baekhyun’s earliest memories consist of watching his mother sit at her vanity and apply makeup, standing in the doorway and being in awe of the magical transformation. Whenever left unattended for a long enough he would rummage through her drawers and try on her lipsticks and blushes, generally making a mess of his face (and the product) but enjoying himself nonetheless.

As a teen he’d started buying his own makeup, hiding it in a box under his bed because his father didn’t approve. Using his mother's makeup as a toddler was nothing like using his own, especially now that he knew how to apply it semi-properly. Hours spent practicing improved his technique, so much so that, upon reaching his senior year of highschool, he applied to the best cosmetology school available, much to his father’s chagrin. 

He’s known Jongdae almost as long as he’s liked makeup, and it’s no surprise when they (finally) get together their junior year of highschool. 

(Really, the only surprise was that it took them so long to figure things out. Their families had actually placed bets on them, and when they did tell everyone his older sister walked away with nearly 200 bucks.)

Jongdae had always been his biggest support. He’d been the first person to see Baekhyun wearing makeup, the first person he’d come out to, the first person to know about his acceptance letter.  
When Baekhyun decided to pursue a career on Youtube, having recently graduated and working the makeup counter at the local department store, Jongdae had been behind him 100%.  
God, Baekhyun loved him.

“Jongdae!!!” 

Settled at his desk, Baekhyun aimed a sneaky smile at the camera as he listened to the approaching steps. In his hand was a small jar, a bubble mask sent to him by some company, which he was determined to try out on his fiancé.

The door creaked open, Jongdae’s head popping into the room, kittenish smile on his face. “You called?” 

“Remember the bubble mask I got in the PR Unboxing video? Everyone wants you to try it with me!” 

Jongdae lets out a dramatic sigh, but sits at the desk anyways. He can never say no to Baekhyun’s (amazing) puppy dog eyes. He’s so whipped.

“Thank you baby,” Baekhyun says once they’ve finished filming. The bubble mask had, for the most part, been a success, and now he can’t keep his hands off Jongdae’s face. Jongdae can’t help but lean into the touch.

“Of course, Baek. I actually enjoyed myself this time around,” he pauses, “The bubbles were definitely better than the rubber mask.” 

A look of distaste crossed Jongdae’s face and Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, that sentiment is shared.” 

Sighing fondly, Jongdae gently grabs Baekhyun’s arm and pulls, bringing his boyfriend into his lap. Baekhyun melts into the embrace, tucking his head against Jongdae’s neck as soft hands slip under his sweater and run along his back.

“Do you have any other videos to film today?” Jongdae whispers.

Baekhyun pouts and nods, “I have to finish pre-recording for the trip next week. And I haven’t even started editing, it’s going to be a nightmare.” 

“Well, if you don’t need me to be in any other videos, I can start editing the stuff you filmed yesterday.” 

Baekhyun sits up, grinning, “Thank you thank you thank y-” he chants, only to be cut off by Jongdae pecking his lips. 

“You’re welcome baby.”

Truthfully, Jongdae has his own work he should be doing. The song he and Chanyeol are currently working on is only half finished and their client wants it as soon as possible, but he figures skipping one day won’t hurt. Baekhyun loves his job but he gets stressed when cramped for time, and Jongdae just wants to help any way he can. 

Besides, he knows Chanyeol will make up for his slack when he returns to their studio in the morning and locks himself inside, only leaving when Kyungsoo forcefully drags him out to eat, sleep, and shower.

(Jongdae will be forever grateful of Kyungsoo. Lord knows Chanyeol would’ve overworked himself long ago if not for the smaller male.) 

The video he’s currently working on is just a simple Q&A. He knows that Baekhyun likes to keep these as authentic and genuine as possible, only cutting out what’s necessary, so it doesn’t take him very long to finish. After he saves the file he checks on Baekhyun, who’s so distracted with whatever he’s talking about that he doesn’t notice Jongdae snap a photo. 

Jongdae thinks the tutorial videos are the hardest to edit, and he knows Baekhyun filmed one the other day. He stretches, grabs himself a snack, and settles back down to work. 

When Baekhyun finally emerges from his recording room, the sun has already set and it’s late at night. He’s managed to knock out the rest of his videos, and while he feels like he should edit at least one tonight, he passes his computer to head into his and Jongdae’s shared room.

He’s covered in makeup, eyeshadow swatches taking up the entirety of his left arm from going through his palette collection. All he wants to do is shower and curl up with his husband, something he hasn’t had much time for recently. Between his filming and Jongdae’s increased studio work they haven’t spent much time together, despite living together.

He can already hear the shower running, Jongdae’s beautiful voice ringing throughout the house as he belts out Like a Cat, complete with the small ‘meows’.

(Jongdae always gives him shit for how much Girls’ Generation he listens to, yet all Jongdae ever listens to is AOA. Baekhyun knows all the words to Like a Cat and he hasn’t even heard the original once.) 

Once Baekhyun steps into the bathroom, Jongdae peeks out from behind the shower curtain. 

“You plan on joining me?” He seems excited about it, considering it’s been forever since they’ve showered together.

“Yeah, I”ll be in after I wipe off my makeup.” 

Jongdae watches as Baekhyun takes his favorite wipes and rubs at his face. He always loves this- makeup looks amazing on Baekhyun, but barefaced Baekhyun is much better in his opinion.  
It’s only a few minutes until he’s stripping and sliding into the shower, yawning quietly. Jongdae moves to let him under the spray, already having adjusted it to Baekhyun’s preferred temperature. Baekhyun leans into his chest, exhaustion seeping through his bones, happy to let Jongdae do the work to wash his hair and body. 

If they weren’t so tired Jongdae would make a move. Instead, he turns off the shower and wraps Baekhyun in his favorite towel, a fluffy pink one their friend got them as a housewarming gift. He dries him slowly and gently, and dresses him in a baby blue set of pajamas. Baekhyun looks like he’s about to pass out, so Jongdae hurries through his own routine, only slowing down when Baekhyun reaches for the towel to dry his hair. 

This is easily his favorite part of any day. Baekhyun always gets so soft and pliant when he’s tired, and it’s absolutely adorable. It’s a nice change from the loud Baekhyun that his fans see, the one that tells terrible jokes and isn’t afraid to be honest about whatever he’s discussing- Jongdae loves that Baekhyun too, but there’s something special about being the only one who gets to see him this way. 

Of course, Baekhyun makes Jongdae carry him to bed. For someone who works out every week it’s pretty easy, especially since Baekhyun weighs next to nothing. Mongryong is laying on the edge of the bed and doesn’t move until Jongdae tucks Baekhyun in, then proceeds worming his way under the covers to curl by his owners leg. 

Jongdae goes about the room, turning off the lights and making sure the one night light is working. He fishes their cat- a sneaky little thing named Sehun- out from the closet, setting him on the bed. Through a small speak he turns on some classical music (because Baekhyun can’t sleep without it) and then lays down himself. 

“Don’t hog the blankets Baek,” he mumbles, though it’s fruitless. 

He scoots over to Baekhyun’s side, wrapping his arm around his husband. Sehun takes up residence on his pillow, glaring at the Mongryong shaped lump in the comforter. 

Baekhyun turns in his arms, eyes only half open. He purses his lips expectantly, waiting for a goodnight kiss. Jongdae chuckles quietly as he presses a kiss to his lips, and only then does Baekhyun settle down, letting his eyes slip closed and breaths evening out. 

Baekhyun wakes up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

Well, technically, he wakes up to Sehun whacking him in the face with his paws, but the smell of food really motivates him to get up. He pads downstairs to find Jongdae standing in the kitchen, blonde hair a mess and pillow creases still evident on his face. 

“A good breakfast is just what you need to motivate you while you’re editing later,” Jongdae says, making eye contact with Baekhyun over his shoulder.

There’s a plate of food already on the table, a glass of orange juice and banana slices to go with it. And roses. When did Jongdae get roses? 

It doesn’t matter. Baekhyun’s in love. 

(“Jesus, Jongdae, first you don’t work on the song, and now you want me to bring you roses at seven in the morning? You really woke me up for this shit?” 

“I’ll spoil your proposal plans to Kyungsoo.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Chanyeol gasps. “.....I”ll bring them shortly. You’re paying me back, though.”)


End file.
